


Happily Ever After

by what_a_gust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: Their wedding day.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I had an image in my head of them eating In-n-Out in their wedding outfits so then I wrote this to make that happen.

They’re getting married at a beach club with a lawn so expansive that Tobin can’t help but find it a little ridiculous. The officiant stands under an arched trellis woven with pink and orange roses. Behind her, there is a steep drop-off where the cliffs plunge down to the shoreline. The sound of the waves crashing and the wind whipping down below barely register over the roar of the crowd, who are waiting rather impatiently for the ceremony to begin. Due to the nature of their success, they really had no choice but to invite each and every one of the hundreds of people filling the chairs in dozens of rows along the aisle.

Tobin is glad she’s walking down first, knowing that she would have no chance of making a smooth appearance with Christen waiting for her at the other end. She’d either be too stunned by the beauty before her to move or too excited to keep herself from tripping over her own feet. She stands, tugging down the stiff, but also somehow silky, shirt she’s wearing that leaves just a sliver of skin above the pants Alex forced her to get tailored. 

Just as her palms start to sweat in the way she was hoping to avoid, the first notes of the processional ring out and the rustling of the crowd intensifies before it quiets as everyone stands in place. Allie shoves a bouquet of flowers at her and Katie and Perry slip their arms through hers. Allie and Alex step out onto the aisle and Tobin takes a deep breath, counting down from three before taking her first step. The aisle seems a million miles long and she does her best to look up, rather than down at her feet knowing that Perry and Katie won’t let her stumble. By the time she gets up to the front, her heart is pounding in her chest from anticipation. In a matter of moments Christen will be up there with her and it will be the beginning of the rest of their lives. A huge smile spreads across her face at the thought and Stacy catches her eye, sending a playful wink her way. 

Then, the music changes and its time. Christen is there, flanked by Tyler and Fran, Channing having excused herself from the procession due to being very pregnant. Christen’s dress hugs tight at her waist before flowing to the ground and her smile is so blindingly bright that Tobin isn’t sure she’ll be able to see again. 

Christen looks much more purposeful headed down the aisle, Tobin thinks. She looks assured and confident and positively radiant and once again Tobin is glad she walked down first. In all honesty, she would have done anything to witness this.

Tobin closes her eyes and takes one last deep breath as Christen flits over to kiss her mother on the cheek before taking her place across from Tobin. When she opens them, Christen’s smile is even more radiant than before and Tobin squeezes her nails into her palms to remind herself to focus, knowing this is a moment she’ll want to remember.

The officiant calls for everyone to take their seats and Tobin fiddles with the seam of her pants leg to keep herself from grabbing at Christen. Then Christen winks at her, or tries to, and a laugh bubbles up inside her chest and escapes before she can stop it. Christen reaches out and takes her hand, rubbing her thumb across the back and they breathe together.

The ceremony is beautiful. Everyone laughs and cries at all of the right moments. Tobin only stumbles over her words once during her vows and Christen, despite valiant efforts, is waylaid by emotion. Nothing has ever been more clear, Tobin thinks, than how much she and Christen love each other. This moment was certainly worth the wait.

Each of them recall in their own way the struggles of learning how to love, especially in such a public way. Tobin mentions her inability to keep her hands to herself, whether in the form of an arm slung over a shoulder or a tap on the head. Christen recounts the years when she had to put effort into including Tobin and their home on her social media in such a way that it remained unclear if it was actually them. 

However, they both focus on how wonderful the past two years have been. Christen retired from international soccer after she finally earned her Olympic Gold in 2020. Since then, the two of them have been able to loosen up a bit. Tobin recounts the first time she wished Chris a happy birthday on Instagram, she thought her phone was going to explode from notifications so she ended up just turning it off. Christen recalls, with an eloquence that keeps everyone’s attention rapt, the feeling of freedom she felt on their first public anniversary and how excited she is for all the anniversaries to come.

Finally, the officiant asks the questions they have all been waiting for. Tobin takes the ring from her nephew and slips it onto Christen’s slender finger and then Christen does the same to her. And then its done. Everyone is cheering but Tobin doesn’t hear a thing; this moment is about her and Christen and no one else. 

Tobin leans in with her eyes closed. Then just before their lips meet, she sneaks a peek and Christen’s lips are puckered in the dorky way they always are and Tobin can’t help but smile. The kiss is more teeth than anything because both of them are smiling so big. But they’re married. And that’s what matters.

Quickly, Alex and Allie usher everyone out of their seats, guiding them toward the reception in an attempt to give Tobin and Christen a moment alone. Their parents come up and gather them in a giant hug, both fathers giving each woman a kiss on the head before following the crowd. 

Then, its just them. Christen weaves her fingers through Tobin’s and they take a deep breath together, silently asking each other if they can just stay where they are, undisturbed. But Christen tugs her forward and they’re on their way toward all of their loved ones knowing that the festivities will be fun once they get there.

They dance and dance and dance and Christen laughs as Tobin shows that her dorkiness has not at all decreased with age. Then the music slows and Cody cuts in to take Christen in his arms for the father daughter dance and they’re both trying their best not to cry. Cody reassures Christen of everything she already knows and reminds her not to take it lightly. And then Tobin taps his shoulder and bows before taking Christen’s hands in hers again. They lean their heads together and sway back and forth gently. The rest of the world falls away.

Moments, or maybe longer, later, the dance floor is full of other couples and they look around so grateful to be surrounded by so much love and affection. 

As the evening wears on, they sit down for dinner and their friends and families give speeches. Allie chides Harry for messing up her hair and Ashlyn tells Tobin she better not take their queen for granted. Tyler talks about how proud she is of them and how inspiring its been to watch them grow and Alex makes a fair number of jokes about people assuming she and Christen hated each other but how glad she is to be there for her on this day (even if she is technically there for Tobin). 

Christen thanks everyone for coming and then they cut the cake. Christen smudges a bit of frosting on the tip of Tobin’s nose and then kisses it off before Tobin retaliates by shoving an entire piece at Christen’s mouth. Christen swallows most of it only spilling a little down her front as their guests rings out in laughter.

It’s starting to get late when they realize that they haven’t eaten much, other than the cake, as they were busy visiting during dinner. So quietly, they slip away into Tobin’s Range Rover, still in their outfits, not bothering to say goodbye.

They find themselves at the In-n-Out drive-thru that’s on the way home from the venue and they look at each other before deciding to go all out and get double-doubles, shakes, and animal fries. They grab their food and head home and plop down at the kitchen counter without a worry in the world, the dogs strategically staying with Christen’s parents for the weekend. Just as they’re about to dig in, Tobin pulls out her phone and snaps a silly selfie of the two of them holding up the burgers with giant smiles and stars in their eyes.

Bellies and hearts full, they make their way to bed, excited to spend their first night together as wives. 

Tobin wakes up a few hours later and rolls over to see her wife next to her in bed. She checks her phone and sees a couple of texts and tags in Instagram posts from the wedding. Instead of responding, she decides to post a photo of her own, one of the selfies from earlier. And she captions it “happily ever after” which couldn’t be more true.


End file.
